


Just Checking Up

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference between making sure someone's okay, and kissing them. Derek Morgan is most definitely not making sure Spencer Reid's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Checking Up

There’s a relatively large difference between making sure someone’s okay and pushing someone up against the wall before kissing them senseless. Derek Morgan is most definitely not making sure Spencer Reid is okay.

“What was that?” Spencer asks as soon as the other man pulls away. His hair is sticking up in little tufts, and his eyes are filled with shock and just a little bit of arousal. It’s a good look for him, Derek decides.

“I told the team I was gonna check on you, make sure you’re okay,” Derek replies, and, yeah, okay, he probably did seem a little less than okay when he stormed out of the room after that asshole sheriff made a few inappropriate jokes at the expense of psych patients everywhere, but he’s pretty sure he knows every variation of the term ‘check on’, and that was NOT one of them.

“Is that how you check up on everyone?” he jokes, and he’s unwilling to admit that the thought of Morgan doing THAT with Garcia every time he visits her is enough to fill him with jealousy, because seriously? He’s known that he likes boys as well as girls since he was a teenager, but in all the years he’s known the other agent, this urge to cuddle up to him while going through all six seasons of Doctor Who again only started a few minutes ago.

“Er…” And then Derek’s BLUSHING, and unable to look Reid in the eyes, and it’s all sorts of adorable and more than a little surprising, and it sort of reminds Spencer of an oversized child who was caught doing something they shouldn’t.

“You can do it again.” His eyes widen as he realizes what’s just come out of his mouth. “I mean, only if you want to. Please don’t feel obligated to kiss me if you don’t want to because-“

Derek really wants to shut him up, to do anything to make the situation less awkward, so he does it again.


End file.
